Team Kimura
Team Kimura, also known as Team Sixteen, is a four man squad led by Kimura Tengoku. The members were selected to balance out each other's talents. Miki, one of the top students in her graduating class, was chosen to balance out the other's lack of skill. Makato, who did well on the exams and is a genjutsu-type shinobi, will benefit from his teammate Kyo. Along with that, Miki's weakness is is genjutsu, therefore making up for it. Kyo, who is mainly physical power, will benefit from his teammate's intelligence. Members Kimura Tengoku Kimura Tengoku is this team's leader. She was first chosen to lead this team temporarily, due to the fact that there was a shortage of jounin. Despite her young age, her genin squad is very respectful of her. After growing fond of the kids, she decides to remain their sensei when the Hokage offered her a replacement leader. According to Miki, Kimura is what type of ninja she wishes to grow up and be like. This is emphasized by the fact that their skills, appearance, and intelligence are similar. Kimura is currently the team leader. Kyo Noya Kyo Noya is another member of Team Kimura. He has brown hair and eyes, and is quite attractive according to Miki. He is of average hight and wears a red shirt. He is said to be loud, optimistic, and silly. He often gets in fights with his teammate Makato, similar to those between Ino and Shikamaru; which are one sided. On the team he is the physical strength of the team, as his specialty is taijutsu. When splitting up into pairs he usually goes with Kimura. This is because her level-headness will help balance out his impulsive nature. His name, Kyo Noya, means capital arrow. Miki Ishihara Miki Ishihara, the female and youngest member on Team Kimura, is sweet, sensitive, and authoritative. According to Kyo, she can be scary and demanding one moment, sweet and helpful the next. Her relationships with her teammates are positive, but she has voiced to Kimura that she has romantic feelings for both. Because this may lead to conflict in the future, she hasn't told anybody else. Her physical appearance is similar to Kimura's, the only difference being her bright green eyes. She wears a blue shirt and bindings around her elbows. Out of the three genin she is the unofficial leader. When Kimura isn't around she usually analyzes the situation and puts forth a plan. When splitting up into pairs she is partnered with Makato Tengan. This is because her battle capability will help with Makato's fighting. In return his genjutsu skills aid her lack. Her name, Miki Ishihara, means beautiful rock slide. Makato Tengan Makato Tengan, the oldest member, is quiet, intellectual, and creative. He speaks the least out of the three, but when he has something to say it is usually important. His way of speech is very soft, often fading out so you cannot hear the end of his sentence. He is quite tall for his age, almost as tall as Kimura; who is said to be a tall female. He wears rounded wire glasses and has black hair and blue eyes. On the team he is the brains and the genjutsu user. It has also been noted he is quite quick and agile, allowing him to be naturally good at dodging. Because of his intellect and skill for avoiding attacks, many have suggested he become a medical ninja. When partnered up he is with Miki, as their similar intelligence allows them to understand each other quickly. His name means sincere heavenly prayer. Collaboration and Skills One notable part of their collaboration is a more advanced version of the Triple Element Kujaku Vortex. First, Kimura utilizes the jutsu. Then Makato, Kyo and Miki add their own chakra natures into the kujaku predation. Respectively, the heavenly light, lighteni ]]ng release, and air release. The original jutsu then becomes the Total Nature Heavenly Kujaku Vortex, a more powerful version of the original. Makato is able to use the Heavenly Light Release, which is a kekkei genkai technique that occurs every two generations in his clan. His natural affinity is water. Kyo is has exceptional skill in taijutsu, his most notable one being his ability to open the first two gates. His natural affinity is is lightening release. Miki is the only one out of the three genin who can use two elemental chakras. According to Kiba Inuzuka, her skill in them is not that great, although it is still impressive that she is able to utilize basic skills in both. The two she can use are air and earth, earth being her affinity. Missions ''editing... ''